


Mission: Wreck it up.

by Trinkality



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Buddy's the wolf avatar yo, Gen, Hidden Base Zone, Sonic Forces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinkality/pseuds/Trinkality
Summary: Sonic and Buddy (the wolf avatar) need to open up a way for the resistance.Basically, Trini writes a fanfic to make sense of the reason why the two are there and the start of the level.(Before forces was officially released.)





	Mission: Wreck it up.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the actual video;
> 
> https://youtu.be/L-cmIMhQmDw
> 
> :P
> 
>  
> 
> It aint canon, so dont get ya hopes up.

"No one was injured-"  
The conversation ended there.

'Yeah, no one was injured because no one fought.'

Well, if Sonic was honest, someone had fought, and that someone was standing right next to him on this platform they were on.

His full name;  
Buddy Gaget Avatar.

One of Sonic's vital allies, and crucial friend.

Buddy didnt speak much, but when he did, he was always bursting with positivity.

Something that had dissapeared now that Sonic's classic counterpart had been reported to be here, but missing.

"If he's here, surely we would of seen him." Buddy muttered, squinting his eyes at this... pyramid thing.

"Well, if we know alot of shortcuts around the place, im suggesting Classic would of found them too. I wasnt that dumb of a kid." Sonic shook his head slightly, before placing his hands on his hips.

"I guess. Im just worried about the safety of having two Sonic's in one place. It could destory time itself, and im actually sorta surprised it didnt last time he was here." Buddy glanced at Sonic, fixing his glasses.

"Destroy time itself..." Sonic echoed, slight disbelief on his face as he recalled some weird events.

"Yes, Destroying time itself. Im supposing you had some weird... things happening when you two met." Buddy stared at the pyramid, spotting something climbing it.

"What is that-?"

"Uh- Im not sure- but, lets find out."

 

Sonic jumped off the platform, somehow delicately landing on the ground.

Buddy soon followed, his landing a bit more realistic as he stumbled.

 

"You alright?" Sonic asked, as he helped stabilizing Buddy.

"Yeah- I just need to practice that a bit more." Buddy laughed breathlessly.

Once making sure that Buddy was okay, Sonic glanced back at the pyramid.

"Looks like it might be some kind of base Eggmans built." Sonic muttered.

"It does, yes." Buddy shortly replied, grabbing his wispon gun from its resting place on his belt.

"Ready to go, partner?" Sonic laughed, mimicking a texan cowboy accent.

"Pfft- Yeah, I think so." Buddy laughed, before contacting Knuckles on his radio.

"&Knuckles, you read me?" 

"Reading you loud and clear, Avatar. Your location?"

Co-ordinations and other mumbo jumbo were thrown between the two, Sonic tapping his foot.

He soon realised that Buddy was correct that there was life on the Pyramid. Robot life, to be exact.

"Eggman's been here." Sonic snarled, clenching his fists.

"Yeah. His mechs are kinda hard not to spot." Buddy raised an eyebrow, smiling lightly as he finished his conversation with the leader of the resistance.

Sonic huffed, before running off, Buddy right by his side.

"The enemys factory is inside that pyramid. I can send reinforcements if you think you cant handle it." Knuckles' voice crackled over the two's radios as they ran.

A sharp intake of breath was Buddy's reply as he smashed a line of Eggman's bots.

"No need, the two of us are more than enough!" Sonic shouted, using a homing attack on another line of the bots.

"We'll blitz the place and open a path for the resistance." He signed off, before the two jumped from a row of bouncepads, through floating rings and onto another platform.

"Right, partner?" Sonic grinned, glancing at Buddy as they swung.

Buddy nodded, saying a short "yes" before focusing on the path infront of them.

 

(And thats it. The video contains the actual dialoge and the rest of the level.)


End file.
